Speed Bumps
by Maddie Madison
Summary: futurefic Looking at her he knew that they were just speed bumps on the way to them being together. Someone's getting married. Told in Chuck's POV ONESHOT


**Title:** Speed bumps  
**Description:** (futurefic) Looking at her he knew that they were just speed bumps on the way to them being together. Someone's getting married. Told in Chuck's POV (ONESHOT)  
Couples: N/B with mentions of C/B N/S D/S  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own gossip girl I only own the character of Maggie who was just a random choice of character in my creative little mind.  
**Author's Note:** Don't worry I will be updating You Won't Find This very soon, I just had this one shot idea that I had to write. This is my first story told in the first person so I really hope it turns out alright. Also a big thank you to Miranda as usual, she is the best beta anyone could ask for. So now onto the story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I looked around the church at all the faces looking back at me. In the back of my mind I knew this day would come. I think that we all did at some point. It was fate or destiny or whatever one chooses to believe in. It was something you couldn't fight and some of us had learned that the hard way.

The four of us had been friends since our first days at Fifth Avenue Presbyterian preschool. Now here we all stood once again in the same church that had brought us together in the first place. At points in my life I forced myself to believe that this wasn't the big picture all along, that this was not where we were all going to end up, but now I see what I chose not to see all those years ago. Nothing could stand in the way of their love.

Many had tried, myself included, but you can't fight fate. I never did believe in fate, but looking at the two of them it was really the only explanation. They had been through so much together and both had caused the other a great deal of pain, but in the end they were it.

I looked at him, my best friend, standing next to me and I could see how nervous he was, but I could also see excitement. He stood playing with his cufflinks waiting for her to appear, heaven knows the man had waited long enough for this day.

Then my eyes came to one of the bride's maids who had taken her spot across from us. She too understood what it was like to fall in the crossfire's of this relationship. We had both been just minor speed bumps on the road to this point.

Blair and I had taken our chance once. I'd even thought I was in love with her for awhile. When I had come back from Monaco my junior year I thought everything was going to go back to the way it was. She and Nate back together, playing the happy couple, but then our little secret had been spilled. The secret was out now and there was no point in hiding. Nate had broken up with her and ignored me for the rest of the year. By May I had finally convinced Blair that there was nothing to lose and we started dating. People were shocked. I mean I was Chuck Bass after all. Her mother was appalled by the idea of me being with her daughter. I was what Eleanor considered to be "new money" and no daughter of hers was going to date a boy like me.

That didn't stop her though. Soon everyone got used to the idea, Nate still wasn't pleased with the thought. We lasted eight months before coming to the realization that she and I were far too alike to possibly keep a relationship. She had decided that she was going to stick with Yale and I had decided that Harvard was going to be the right path for me. It would have never worked out or at least that's what I like to tell myself.

Before senior year was over Nate had forgiven me. It helped that I wasn't still dating her and things had finally gotten back to the way they were before. Graduation night ended up being one none of us would forget. That night two important things happened. Nate had declared that he was going to Yale, which of course raised many question and then after too many drinks Nate and Serena had hooked up. The worst part of the latter events was the fact that Blair and Dan had been the ones to find them in such a compromising position.

Dan and Serena had instantly ended and even though Nate and Blair weren't together it was apparent that Blair was hurt by the whole thing. She gave them both the cold shoulder and left for Italy the next morning to spend the summer with her father. I had been the only one she had told because even though we had not worked out I would always be her closest confidant.

Nate in turn decided that he too needed to get out of the city so we headed out on his father's boat and spent the next two months at sea. We left our cell phones and laptops behind and stocked the Captain's ship with an ample supply of pot and alcohol. This combination led Nate to a confession. He was still in love with Blair. For some reason his declaration didn't shock me. He also confessed that he was going to Yale because of her. His plan had hit a glitch after he had slept with Serena. I knew for a fact that Blair was not going to be as forgiving about this. Any chance he might have had was probably out the window now.

When we returned we found out that Blair had decided against spending her entire summer with her father and his boyfriend and had returned a week before us. The only problem was that she was lying low. Over the last month of summer she made very few appearances and had refused to see anyone. Even I hadn't spoken to her as much as I would have liked to.

Fall came and soon we had all departed to college. I headed off to Harvard, Serena to Brown, Dan to Dartmouth, and Blair and Nate to Yale. Blair had informed me a few weeks into school that she was seeing someone. A few weeks after that Nate had informed me that he had met Blair's new boyfriend and I could hear the distress in his voice.

During the annual Yale v. Harvard football game I finally got to meet the new man in Blair's life. His name was Brody Scott and he was water polo player that Blair had met at freshman orientation. He was tall with short shaggy hair and he came from a good family in Newport, California. I would later refer to him as the California version of Nate. Brody ended up being a pretty decent guy. He adored Blair and because of this I kept my mouth shut about Nate. She was happy and Nate was miserable. During this game I also met the girl who would later end up taking Serena's place in Blair's life.

Maggie Fisher was Blair's crazy and sweet college roommate. Maggie was well balanced between being hard working determination and her love for life. It seemed Blair had found replacements for both of the important people in her life.

By Junior year things were falling more into place. Serena had transferred to Dartmouth her sophomore year and she and Dan had gotten back together. She and Blair had repaired their friendship, but it seemed that Maggie had taken Serena's permanent place as Blair's best friend. Junior year also ended up being the end of Blair and Brody and the beginning of her and Maggie's college partying.

The next part of their story would be the hardest part for them both, but in the end it was what had turned them back around in the right direction. It was a long weekend when I had decided to come spend the weekend with Nate. I had no idea that this weekend would be the turning point in their relationship.

It turns out that Maggie and Blair had decided to head to a frat party on campus and things took a turn for worst. One of the frat boys had slipped something into Blair's drink and Maggie had known something was wrong when he had taken a very drunk looking Blair up to his room. The problem was that Blair had only had one drink. Maggie freaked out and the only person she could think of calling was Nate.

We had been at a party just across the street when Nate got the call and it was only a matter of seconds before Nate was bolting out the door. I could barely understand what he was saying as I ran after him across the street. We met a crying Maggie at the front door and she pointed Nate towards the room. As he ran off, Maggie and I followed and she explained what had happened. I watched as he kicked the door open and Maggie was crying on my shoulder as we both watched from the doorway. I couldn't move as I watched Nate run in. He pulled the guy off Blair and he started swinging. Nate saw red and that's when Maggie and I came in. Maggie rushed to Blair who was passed out, but thankfully still dressed and I went over to pull Nate off the guy. At this point there was crowd watching from the doorway.

I watched as a flood of emotions washed over Nate's face before he realized Blair was still there. In one quick swoop he picked her up off the bed and carried her out of the house. Maggie and I followed silently.

That night he took her back to his apartment and took care of her. Not once did he leave her side or drift off to sleep. It was long after Maggie and I had fallen asleep that Blair had woken up. I only know this part because she later told me about it. She had woken up in complete confusion with no memory of what had happened. The second her eyes peeked open Nate had gotten up from the chair he was sitting in and sat down on the bed next to her. He quietly explained to her what had happened with a concerned look on his face and when he finished she looked lost. Then as if realization washed over her she had sat up and kissed him.

And as they like to say, the rest was history.

Now here we all stood. The wedding march began to play and everyone stood. The doors of the church opened and there she was. Her Vera Wang wedding dress hugged her body and her hair hung in loose waves. Her hair was longer now and she had only gotten more beautiful with time. I watched as she smiled at her father before locking eyes with Nate. This was how it was always supposed to be.

My eyes went back to Nate and he was staring back at her like she was the only person in the world. I could see the tears brimming in his eyes and the big smile on his face told me he had never been happier.

She was standing before him and I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my lips. Blair and Nate had been set in stone since their first play date. Everyone that had come between them had been mere speed bumps. Every obstacle had been just another speed bump, because in the end this was where they were supposed to be.

As they exchanged vows I knew they meant every word they were saying. I have never believed in soul mates, fate or destiny. They were just things from cheesy romance movies and chick flicks, but seeing Nate and Blair I knew that these things existed.

I looked over at the Maid of Honor and smiled. She was crying tears of joy and she must have felt my eyes on her because she looked back at me. The smile on Maggie's face grew, revealing her dimples, the dimples reserved only for me. Nate and Blair had found each other and in the end they too had led me to something worth holding onto. I, Chuck Bass, have never been one for mushy love stories. For me it's always been snarky comments and various girls, but I see now that there's someone out there for everyone.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister announced.

I watched as Blair and Nate kissed, sealing their fate once and for all.


End file.
